Friday the 13
by Jyleke95
Summary: wwe superstars jason and some friends ... ...


Friday The 13

* * *

The Wwe franchise has been moving pretty goodly but Mr. McMahon wanted another big Wwe productions film. 3 months ago a boy named Clay Miller and his sister Whitney Miller were rescued from Camp Crystal Lake. Several dead bodies were found inside of the Camp grounds. Wwe Productions decided to make a documentary about it. In Mr. McMahon's eyes, the only way to make a documentary is to have evidence and so he asked for volunteers to go to Crystal Lake and gather information. The volunteers were Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Melina, Shawn Michaels, Candice Michelle, Kane, Maria and lastly The Undertaker. It was Friday the 13 when the limo dropped them off. There were no hidden cameras, no fake props, everything out there was real. The only cameras were the cameras in their Bluetooth's. This wasn't live its pre recorded. The superstars and Divas got out of the limo and went into the fence. One of the people closed the 30 foot chain link electric fence and locked it from the outside. No way out and no way in. "Oh my gosh" Trish said. They walked around looking for the cabins and then they found them. The cabins looked as though they haven't been cleaned for centuries. "You have got to be kidding me" Candice said. Randy and John walked to the cabin to make sure things were okay. John opened the door and inside were 4 bunk beds, 2 3 way radios, and covers. "Good news there is only 4 beds in this cabin" Randy said "Girls in there?" Melina looked at him like he was stupid. "There is going to be at least three guys and three girls in one cabin" Melina demanded. Torrie and Candice walked into the cabin. So did Shawn Kane and Randy. "Sure we'll sleep on the other side of the damn lake" Melina yelled. They walked to the other cabins. "Wow talk about a workout" Maria said. "Yeah from Hell" Melina said. Undertaker opened the cabin door and it was just like the other one. "Remind me to never volunteer for a documentary again" Melina said. Later that night Torrie and Randy were on the bed flirting. It wasn't dark yet but surely was about to in about 2 hours. "Hey Maria and Melina you two want to go get some evidence with me?" Trish asked. The girls went outside and walked to the lake. "Gross!" Melina yelled. Maria walked onto the dock and saw a body. "Trish, Melina look!" She screamed. Trish and Melina ran over to her and saw the body. "Who is that?'' Trish asked. Trish got on her knees and looked at it. The body jumped up. Melina pulled Trish back and they ran to the Shore. "I'm scared" Maria said. They walked back to their cabin. "Guys" Trish said "You'll never believe what Maria found. A dead body" Trish showed them the video. The radio rang. It was Shawn. "Hey what's up?" John asked. "You guys come over to the game hall. Randy and Torrie are in the bed making a sex tape" Shawn Replied. John smiled and said "we'll be right over" They met Shawn, Kane and Candice over at the game hall. "Hey guys" Candice said. The girls sat on the couch and the guys were playing spades. "So like I'm like really feelin him" Trish said. Melina looked back at John and said to Trish "You two do look cute together" Trish smiled. It got really dark outside and started to rain really hard. The wind was blowing fiercely. Randy and Torrie were in the Cabin moving very fast. It began to get hot and steamy. Randy and Torrie started sweating. Instantly the lights shut out. "Randy!" Torrie yelled. "Scream my name" he said thinking she was saying his name out of pleasure. "No the lights" Torrie said. Randy got from under the covers and the door was wide open. "Guys that's not funny" Randy said. He jumped off of the bed and went to the door. It closed by itself and Jason stood behind the door. "Randy!" Torrie screamed "Turn around!" He turned around and saw Jason holding his machete. Jason swung the machete and it cut Randy's face. "No!" Torrie yelled. Jason swung it again and it slit Randy's throat. Jason grabbed Torrie's hair and dragged her off of the bed. Jason put his hand on her throat and began to squeeze until she died. Meanwhile, in the game room the guys decided to play strip poker. "Guys before you get frisky how about someone go check on Randy and Torrie?" Melina said. Shawn shook his head no. When it got about 10 everybody walked out to the cabin that Randy and Torrie were in and was going to play a prank on them. Shawn opened the cabin door and shined the flashlight on the bed. He saw Torrie on top of Randy and the cover over them. Shawn pulled the cover off of them and Torrie's dead body fell on the floor. "Ah!" Maria screamed. They ran out of the cabin and panicked. "What the Hell!'' Melina screamed. A huge chopper knife flung towards them and went through Maria's Skull. Trish screamed. "What is going on!?" Shawn yelled. They just started running until they got to a huge 2 story barn. They ran inside and closed the huge door. When it closed the lights turned on and everyone turned around only to see Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees and Michael Myers mother Deborah Myers standing beside her. Jason and Michael walked in behind them. Kane and Undertaker got up front. "Brothers of destruction" Trish whispered. "You two couldn't beat all 4 of us" Pamela said. Trish and Melina walked to Pamela and Deborah. Trish slapped Pamela and Jason grabbed Trish's throat. Kane and Undertaker attacked Michael and Jason. Melina and Deborah were rolling on the ground. Kane grabbed Michael's throat and lifted him. He chock slammed Michael. Melina started chasing Deborah up the stairs. Undertaker punched Jason several times. Michael got up and wrapped a chain around Kane's throat. "I got him" Shawn said. He ran over to the back of Michael and did the DX taunt. Shawn kicked Michael in his under area. Michael let go of the Chain. "DX baby!" Shawn said. Melina pushed Deborah against the table. Deborah grabbed a rusty glass and slammed it on Melina's head. Jason saw his Machete in reach and he grabbed it. Trish punched Pamela to the ground. She noticed Jason. Trish ran to the other side of the barn and grabbed the gasoline tank and threw it to John. Trish grabbed the other one and smacked Pamela with it. She poured the gas in a line. "Guys watch out" Trish yelled. She lit the match and the flames went high. Trish fell backwards. Kane and Undertaker were very familiar with fire matches. Melina and Deborah fell down the stairs. Alice slowly pulled herself up. She took the clip from her hair and went behind Trish. She stabbed her in the back. "Ah!" Trish screamed. Kane and Michael fell onto a table and it broke in half. A wooden piece broke off and went through Kane's chest. He was killed immediately. Undertaker and Jason were still fist fighting. John and Shawn were trying to open the door. Melina kicked Deborah in the face and it temporarily knocked her out. She ran over to Alice and pushed her into the fire. "Burn in hell" Melina said. She grabbed the clip out of Trish's back. Trish wasn't dead yet. Melina walked back to Deborah and grabbed her throat. Before Melina could kill Deborah for good, Michael came behind Melina and grabbed her. He took the knife and gruesomely slit her throat. John and Shawn attacked Michael. Trish got up and saw Deborah running up the stairs. She followed her. "Where do you think you're going?" Trish asked. Deborah smiled in confidence. Trish ran towards her and they fell to the ground. Trish punched fast and hard. "Get off of me" Deborah screamed. Trish picked Deborah up and tried to push her over the wooden balcony. "Get off" Deborah screamed. Deborah shifted. She was now trying to push Trish over the balcony. Trish reached in her pocket and got the clip. She stabbed it in Deborah's neck. Blood spilled out of Deborah's neck. She fell on her back. Deborah was dead. Trish looked over the balcony and saw Michael getting ready to stab John. Trish climbed onto the balcony and took a leap of faith. She landed on Michael. "Trish" John yelled. Michael flew into the fire. Undertaker threw Shawn a tank of the Gas. Shawn emptied the tank everywhere. "Trish Now" Shawn yelled. Trish lit a match and threw it onto the fire. They ran out of the barn. It exploded. "There goes our documentary" Undertaker said. "Came here with 10 and leaving here with 4" Trish said. All 4 of them were battered and beaten. Bleeding and sweating. John, Shawn, Trish and Undertaker walked out of Crystal Lake alive. Is that it or is that just the beginning.

The End


End file.
